The Warmth They Share
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: Tidak perlu kata-kata, tidak perlu jawaban. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang satu sama lain inginkan. GaaHina. Canon. Semi drabble-ish.


**The Warmth They Share **

_Semua tokoh di sini merupakan kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

Tidak perlu kata-kata, tidak perlu jawaban. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang satu sama lain inginkan.

.

Suna bukanlah tempat yang baik untuk pendatang. Sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanyalah gundukan tanah merah dengan lubang jendela yang menandakan adanya kehidupan di sana. Cuacanya ekstrim, khas iklim gurun yang terkenal kejam. Matahari bersinar begitu terik pada siang hari. Sebaliknya, hembusan angin malam yang masuk melalui jendela membuat semua orang memilih untuk merapatkan selimutnya.

Walaupun begitu, Hinata memilih untuk beradaptasi dengan itu semua. Ia melihat keindahan yang tersembunyi di balik kekakuan orang-orang Suna. Mereka terbiasa hidup sebagai shinobi sedari kecil, nyaris tidak pernah menikmati waktu luang. Empat kazekage terdahulu berjiwa martir—mementingkan keperluan desa di atas segalanya, termasuk kesenangan masa kecil para genin.

Kalau saja bukan karena pemuda yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya kini, Hinata mungkin tidak akan meninggalkan Konoha.

Desah napasnya yang teratur, rambut merah darahnya yang berantakan namun justru menambah ketampanannya, serta tato berwarna senada yang menghiasi kening pucatnya mampu membuat Hinata betah berlama-lama memandangi lelaki yang telah resmi menemaninya setahun belakangan ini.

Hinata tidak akan pernah melupakan hari bersejarah itu. Saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Suna. Bukan sebagai shinobi Konoha yang tengah menjalankan misi, melainkan sebagai penduduk baru Desa Pasir itu. Sebagai istri dari pemimpin tertinggi desa itu. Sebagai panutan baru—yang mungkin sangat ditunggu-tunggu warga. Suna yang ada di bayangannya dan sering didengarnya ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang ada di depannya. Anak-anak berlari riang ke sana kemari, tertawa riang, bermain dengan gembira. Beberapa murid genin berlatih kunai dengan riang, bahkan tertawa-tawa. Beberapa shinobi yang lebih senior berjalan menyusuri desa seraya berbincang ringan, terkadang menyapa warga yang baru kembali dari pasar—bahkan membawakan barang belanjaan.

Dan ia semakin tidak bisa berkata-kata kala mengetahui kunci dari perubahan itu semua adalah pemuda yang terlelap di sebelahnya.

Sang Kazekage, Gaara.

Hinata menatap ukiran di dahi suaminya itu sekali lagi, lalu tersenyum. Tepat saat itu juga angin gurun berhembus menerpa punggungnya yang langsung menghadap jendela. Wanita berambut lavender itu memang masih harus terbiasa dengan angin yang menusuk tulang itu. Panas terik masih bisa ia tahan, namun angin malam di Konoha tidak pernah sedingin itu.

Ia menyingkirkan selimutnya, beranjak berdiri. Gaun tidur dari suteranya berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan. Mantan pewaris Hyuuga itu menghampiri jendela yang terbuka tanpa penghalang. Pemandangan malam di Suna selalu menjadi kesukaannya saat ia tidak bisa tidur seperti sekarang. Langitnya bersih—tidak seperti Konoha yang terkadang tertutup awan tebal kala musim hujan—sehingga bintang-bintang dapat terlihat jelas. Kediaman Kazekage sendiri tidak lebih mewah dari rumah-rumah di sekelilingnya, satu hal yang Hinata suka dari Gaara karena memilih untuk menyatu dengan rakyatnya.

Hinata dapat melihat jelas rumah di seberang rumahnya dari jendela itu. Seorang ibu yang sedang menyusui bayinya yang menangis—padahal sudah tengah malam. Mungkin saking sibuknya ibu muda itu tidak menyadari tatapan Hinata, dan pemilik iris seputih susu itu justru bersyukur sehingga ia bisa menikmati pemandangan itu lebih lama.

Tetangganya itu masih menyusui bayinya setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Tanpa sadar, Hinata terus menatap kedua makhluk yang saling menyayangi itu. Hinata sendiri tidak terlalu mengenal ibunya yang meninggal saat melahirkan Hanabi. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah ibunya juga menyusuinya saat ia menangis?

"Belum tidur?"

Suara bariton rendah itu cukup membuat Hinata tersenyum seperti anak remaja—lengkap dengan rona merah yang tiba-tiba menjalar—sebelum menoleh ke belakang, mendapati suaminya tengah menatapnya dengan mata sepenuhnya terbuka, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia baru saja tidur seperti bayi. Lingkar mata hitam masih setia menggelayutinya, sedangkan iris toskanya tengah menatap milik Hinata dengan tatapan tenang, namun menyimpan kecemasan.

Gaara sendiri tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Baginya, senyuman lembut Hinata sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi sungguh, ia ingin sekali mendengar suara Hinata—mendengarnya berkeluh kesah, apa saja. Sayangnya istrinya itu selalu diam, dan tak pernah menyuarakan keberatan.

Hinata memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia sudah cukup mengenal Gaara untuk dapat menebak bahwa orang yang dicintainya itu sedang menuruni tempat tidur, sedikit terseok melintasi kamar, berdiri tepat di belakangnya, sebelum menyisipkan kedua tangannya di bawah tangan Hinata, kemudian mempertemukan keduanya tepat di perut sang istri. Lalu pemuda berambut _crimson _itu akan menumpukan dagunya tepat di ubun-ubun Hinata. Alunan napasnya yang hangat sangat kontras dengan angin malam yang cukup meremangkan bulu kuduk.

"Kau pasti memikirkan Konoha."

Bukan nada menuduh ataupun bertanya. Hanya sebaris pernyataan yang tak memerlukan tanggapan. Benarkah ia tak memikirkan Konoha? Benarkah ia tak rindu dengan tanah kelahirannya, ayahnya, Neji, atau Hanabi? Bohong kalau ia menjawab 'tidak'. Tapi batinnya kembali menyuarakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang istri yang harus mendampingi suami kapanpun dan di manapun. Masih sanggupkah ia menjawab 'ya'? Walau Gaara tidak bisa melihatnya, Hinata memilih untuk menulikan telinga dengan bersandar pada dada bidang suaminya tersebut dan memejamkan mata—sekaligus menikmati detak jantung teratur yang tersembunyi di balik baju tidur Kazekage yang dikenakan Gaara.

"Atau kau iri pada wanita di sana?"

Mau tak mau Hinata membuka mata, kemudian tersenyum malu, sedikit bersyukur karena Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tidak," elaknya, "mengapa aku harus iri? Sebentar lagi pasti dia yang iri melihat aku sedang menimang bayi."

Terdengar kekehan di atas kepala Hinata, diikuti suara milik sang Pangeran Es yang sudah lama mencair. "Kau benar," ia mengeratkan pelukannya di atas perut Hinata, "enam bulan lagi, dia yang akan iri melihat kita."

Tawa merdu Hinata menanggapinya. Ia tahu Gaara benar. Hanya enam bulan tersisa sebelum ia bisa menimang bayi.

"Anak ini," Gaara mengelus perut sang istri, "kelak akan menjadi Kazekage yang hebat, bukan?"

"Hanya kalau kita membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang," jawab Hinata. Pikirannya telah melayang ke puluhan tahun ke depan, saat pemuda tampan berambut merah dan memiliki mata Hyuuga—atau rambut lavender dan mata kehijauan yang meneduhkan—duduk di kursi kekuasaan Negara Kaze, memerintah dengan arif seperti sang ayah. Bahkan, kalaupun anaknya kelak adalah perempuan, ia yakin anak itu akan menjadi anak yang tangguh—tidak seperti dirinya.

Tanpa sadar, setetes bening mengalir dari sudut mata Hinata. Bergulir melewati pipinya, sedikit tergantung di dagu, sebelum menetes dan jatuh tepat ke atas tangan Gaara yang masih tertaut. Sanggupkah ia? Sanggupkah ia berharap begitu tinggi? Sanggupkah ia menerima kenyataan jika anaknya kelak akan kekurangan kasih sayang? Atau menjadi anak yang lemah karena gen darinya, dan tidak mewarisi sifat ayahnya yang nyaris sempurna?

Bukan sekali ini Hinata menangis karena kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan, Gaara tahu itu. Oleh karenanya ia hanya membiarkan bening-bening lain membasahi tangan pucatnya, sementara ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Hanya seperti itu, tanpa pertanyaan, tanpa pernyataan. Mereka hanya perlu hadir ketika yang lain membutuhkan, dan menawarkan pelukan hangat sebagai tempat mengadu. Hanya itu, dan mereka tahu bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, dan mereka tetap bertahan dalam posisi itu. Sang ibu yang menyusui sudah tidak tampak lagi—mungkin sudah kembali tidur. Gaara meregangkan pelukannya, kemudian memutar badan Hinata hingga menghadapnya. Kedua tangannya merangkum profil wajah lembut itu.

"Kita ke Konoha, ya?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata mengangguk.

Tidak perlu kata-kata, tidak perlu jawaban. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang satu sama lain inginkan.

.

**FIN**

**.**

_Memang ini bisa dibilang semi-drabble. Makasih sudah membaca ^^_


End file.
